With Positron Emission Tomography (PET), we will characterize brain regions that subserve executive cognitive processes which are used for mentally planning and coordinating the performance of everday tasks. PET brain images will be obtained from normal subjects and neurological patients while they perform a cognitive task-switching procedure. Our results will help improve diagnostic techniques, neurosurgical guidelines, and rehabiliation therapies for treating patients whose executive cognitive processes are impaired.